Welcome to The World
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Sequel to New Apartment, New day, New life. Booth and Brennan decide that a baby would be the next step in their relationship but will Brennan be able to handle the emotions and fears that she would face becoming a parent. SOME DISTRESSING CONTENT
1. It's Positive!

Hello to everyone, if you are a newcomer to my fiction then I can tell you that there is a story before this but it isnt necessary to read it before you start this one although there may be a part about Sully in future chapters that could be a little confusing, if you do want to read it its called 'New Apartment, New day, New life?'  
For those of you that have followed from that story I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think, all constructive critisism welcome :)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth! Booth, come in here quickly." Brennan called.

"What's so urgent?" Booth made his way to the bathroom where he found Brennan sat on the wooden clothes hamper.

Brennan looked at him anxiously "Booth, I took a Pregnancy test to confirm what I am already quite certain of." Handing him the test she closed her eyes.

Booth remained silent taking the test from her unusually, unsteady hands. "I take it you haven't looked yet?"

"No, I must admit I am a little nervous about looking." Opening her eyes she gave a small nod to indicate that she was ready.

Booth turned the test over in his hands to look at the result and sat next to Brennan. Putting his strong arm around her shoulder he hugged her tightly.

Brennan turned to look at him but could not get the answer from his facial expression.

"You are going to make such a fantastic mother Temperance." He couldn't hide the happiness from his face any longer, his wide grin brightening the room instantly.

Brennan felt the tears forming in her eyes and instead of holding her emotions away from him she let the tears fall freely, they were tears of happiness. She had agreed to start a family of their own with her husband 5 weeks ago and already she had a life that they had created together growing in her womb. She pulled him closer to kiss him, this man had changed her in a way she never thought possible and she found it a little scary.

"I love you so much, thank you for giving me all of this." He kissed her lightly on her lips. "I suppose we should make an appointment to see the doctor, see how far along you are." He was still smiling widely; this is all he ever wanted.

"Yes I suppose I should." Pulling back from him she looked at the test window again. "Booth I'm scared. What are we doing bringing a child into this world?"

"Hey, I thought we already talked about this." Booth slid from his seat and knelt in front of his terrified wife. "I know it's scary and I know dealing with death everyday shows us how much bad stuff there is going on out there but we're going to be here to show them how much we love them and how happy we are despite all of that." He took her small hands into his. "You are happy, right?"

"Of course I am Booth. I just worry." She shifted slightly, her mind drifting back to the day Russ told her that her parents weren't coming back. "What if I fail? What if I can't care for a baby? What if we go to work or...or out for dinner one night and don't come back?" letting out a sob the next words were lost.

"Shhh, Bones it's going to be okay I promise."

"Booth stop! Just stop it I don't want to hear your promises because you can't promise me that everything's going to be okay, _I'm_ not okay with this." Putting her head in her hands she spoke quietly. "I'm so scared that I'm going to be a failure, what if I've done the wrong thing getting pregnant."

"You could never be a failure, I see you with Parker and I know how much he loves you and how much you love him, what about the time we had Andy you were great."

"I let him eat a key Booth, what kind of person does that?"

"You didn't know and that's ok because I didn't know stuff when Parker was born either and you know what, I still mess up. That's just the way new parents are, they learn by making mistakes."

Brennan looked into his soft eyes he was trying to help her just like always. "Will you help me?"

"Of course as long as you help me when I don't know what I'm doing?" He smiled.

"Okay, I'm sure I can do that. Maybe we could read some of those pregnancy books, I feel that we should be as prepared as possible?" She wondered what she had done to deserve this wonderful man.

"Err...actually, don't be mad at me...but I already started reading them..."

"Booth I..."

"...I'm sorry I just got so excited when we talked about the time being right to do this and I wanted to know what to expect when you're expecting..."

"Booth!"

"...that's the title of the book I started reading actually and it's just I never got to do any of this with Rebecca..."

"Booth!" she said it louder this time, smiling as she saw him take a breath. "It's ok that you started reading pregnancy books" She kissed him "I'm going to need all the help I can get and knowing you understand what my body is going through will reassure me."

They sat staring at the test; a few minutes ago it had given them a result that had brought tears, emotions and reassurances to the Booth household.

They moved to the living room, today had been a long day at work and they needed to relax for a few hours before they went to bed.

"Booth!" She lifted a tea cup from the cabinet above and dropped a camomile tea bag into it.

"Yeah."

"We're going to be parents!" She smiled.

"Yeah" He smiled back looking at his beautiful wife. "Yeah we are."


	2. Scan Day

In the weeks that followed everything was going well. They had decided not to tell anyone about the baby yet and wait until the upcoming 12 week scan to announce it.  
Booth had driven over from the Hoover to the Jeffersonian to get Brennan for their doctor's appointment then go for lunch. They were both excited about seeing the scan that Booth had left post it notes everywhere at the apartment and the office with the date and time on it to make sure that he didn't forget, not that that was likely as they spoke about it all of the time.

"Are you ready to go?" Booth peered into Brennan's office to find her signing off a report from the last case.

"Yeah, coming now." Grabbing her coat and bag they walked across the lab to Cams office. "Cam I'm leaving for lunch now I may be a little late though as we have to go to the realtors again, some mix up with the agreed price of Booth's apartment or something."

Cam looked up from her computer and smiled. "No problem Dr Brennan I will see you later."

"Yeah, bye Cam."

They got into the SUV but before going Booth turned to his wife. "I can't believe you just lied so easily, you stink at lying!"

"Booth, I have learnt a lot from working with you and besides, I had it well rehearsed in my head so I knew what I had to say before I went in there."

Smiling he started the engine and drove to the hospital. "So I know we can't tell the sex of the baby yet but do you want to know?"

"I don't know, I mean I suppose it would be a nice surprise if we waited." Brennan was flipping through a 'mother and baby' magazine which Booth had bought for her yesterday.

"I don't know if I can wait that long though. I mean I'm so excited and it would be nice to get things ready for the baby."

"We can still buy the baby's things Booth it's not like we will be painting the nursery blue if it's a boy or pink if it's a girl."

"Bones, that's the colours for boys and girls though." He pulled into the parking space at the hospital and turned the engine off.

"Booth we've talked about this before, I don't want to paint the nursery any of those colours. I think we should paint it a lemon colour."

Booth thought about it for a second. "Maybe, I suppose we could ask Angela what she thinks when we tell her about the baby." He got out and opened the door for Brennan.

"I really need to pee, I hope they don't keep me waiting for too long."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Willows will see you now."

"Thank you, come on Booth."

Brennan and Booth followed the nurse to an examination room where she changed into a gown and waited for the doctor.

"Booth."

"Yeah." He sat on the edge of the bed to comfort her.

"I love you." She held his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I love you too."

The door opened and Dr. Willows came in and started the introductions. He told them about the examination he would be doing today and that he would be checking that the pregnancy was progressing normally.

"Ok so this is a little cold." He put the wand onto her abdomen and moved it around while looking at the screen in front of him. "I need to do an internal examination to see the baby a little better, okay?"  
The doctor inserted the wand and again looked at the screen.

Booth shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable that someone was touching his wife in a way only he should, doctor or not he thought. He stroked Brennans hand softly while waiting for the doctor to finish the examination.

"Dr. Brennan, Mr Booth I have to excuse myself for a moment. Please stay as you are." He arranged the cover over Brennan and left the room.

Brennan immediately tightened her grip on Booths hand and looked at him worriedly. "Booth, what's wrong."

"I don't know Bones, I'm sure its fine...he probably needs a more qualified doctor to show him what he's looking at I mean did you see him, he looks younger than sweets and he's what? 12."  
Booth had tried to make that sound as light as possible but he knew a doctor wouldn't need a second opinion if something wasn't wrong with the baby.

Brennan couldn't think she needed the doctor to tell her their baby was ok. "I need that doctor to get in here now and explain what the hell is wrong." She was losing her temper, fast; it felt like he had kept them waiting for hours when in fact he had only left the room mere minutes ago.

"Hey come on, relax a little ok." He tried to sound soothing and not annoying, they were both worried though and neither wanted to admit to the other that they were scared as hell.

"Booth, I can't sit here waiting for that sorry excuse for a doctor, I will go and get him myself."

"Temperance, don't be silly he will be back in a minute you need to stay here and wait for him."

"No I don't."

Booth didn't need to reason with her any longer as the door opened and Dr. Willows entered followed by another doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Bell.

"Ok Temperance, I'm just going to have a look okay?"

Brennan could only nod yes; she knew it was bad news. Clinging onto Booths hand she tried to calm herself down.

After a few moments Dr. Bell covered Brennan back up. "I'm very sorry to tell you that my findings are the same as Dr. Willows, I cannot find a heartbeat."

Brennan felt the tears welling up and Booths hand remained gripped tightly in hers.

"I will give you a few moments alone." The doctors left and Brennan burst into tears as soon as the door clicked shut.

Booth held onto his sobbing wife and cried silently. He was supposed to be holding a scan of his baby right now and heading back to the Jeffersonian to share their news but instead their world had fallen apart and he didn't know what to do.

Dr. Willows knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before he entered. Booth sat next to Brennan stroking her hair, there was nothing he could do at the moment to make the pain go away but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Dr. Brennan, Mr Booth I know this is a very difficult time for you but I do need to discuss what will happens next.

"Okay." That was all she could muster between sobs, she was trying to calm down she was not normally an emotional person and on the rare occasion she did cry she did so in private or with Booth.

"The foetal matter is still in your womb and an internal examination may have loosened it. In my professional opinion I would tell you to go home and wait for it to pass naturally, come back when you see larger amounts as we will need to do another scan to check that everything is gone."

Booth held Brennan tighter; he could feel her starting to cry harder. All he could do was nod and say thank you but he felt empty inside and helpless.

"I have some leaflets that you may find useful. I will leave them here for you and please accept my condolences."

The Doctor left and Booth helped Brennan get dressed. He collected the leaflets and walked her out to the SUV. Neither uttered a word until they got into the apartment when Brennan turned to Booth and held him close.

"I'm so sorry Booth, I must have done something wrong."

"Hey shhhh, you didn't do anything wrong it's just that these things...they happen sometimes and you can't do anything to stop it." Booth was crying again.

"Do you want to take a bath? That might help you relax a little, I mean I know it's not going to be easy relaxing..."

"Booth, can you call Cam and tell her I won't be coming in for a few days."

"Sure, do you want me to tell her the reason?"

Brennan hesitated but decided that her boss should know, she was going to ring Angela and tell her what had happened anyway. "Yes but let me ring Angela first. I know there isn't a baby anymore but I still want to be the one to tell her what's happened before she finds out from Cam."

Booth hugged her and kissed her hair. "Okay, I will give you some privacy while you ring Angela."

Brennan took her phone from her bag and pressed speed dial 2 and waited for Angela to answer.


	3. It's All Falling Apart

Some people may find the content in this chapter distressing as it deals with a miscarriage situation. I haven't wrote this to upset anyone in any way, this is a painful reality that occurs every day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Pressing the off button on her cell phone, Brennan curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. Angela was upset and said she would come round to the apartment but Brennan had told her that she needed some space for tonight and that she would call when she was feeling a little better.

Booth finished running the bath for Brennan and set out a towel and some pyjamas.  
"Temperance, your bath is ready." He sat next to her feet on the couch and stroked her back. "I know it's hard but I want you to talk to me about this, please."

"I just need a little time to go through this myself." Sitting up she looked into his worried face "I promise I will talk about this with you soon okay?"

Sighing he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead "Okay, I'll be here whenever you need to talk about anything."

"I'm going to go and get into that bath now." Kissing him softly on his lips she left the room.

Booth took his cell phone from the counter and an hour later the calls had been made, condolences given even more tears shed and Booth was exhausted, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep, anything to forget about it for a little while. Heading for the bedroom to change into something more comfortable he heard a whimper from the bathroom. Walking slowly to the door he knocked.

"Temperance, do you want me to come in?"

"It hurts...help me."

Booth opened the door and found Brennan crouching on the floor near the hamper, hand on her abdomen and face contorted in pain. Rushing over to her side he crouched in front of her.  
"What can I do?" Sweeping her hair behind her ear he held her close. "God I don't know what to do, should I get you some pain killers."

Breathing deeply trying to control the pain she managed to talk. "No I don't like taking pain medication. Just stay with me...please."

Booth sat on the floor and Brennan moved into his arms. "Booth, I love you."

"I love you too...oh god Temperance your bleeding." Looking down he could see blood seeping through the pyjama pants. "Come on; let's move you to the toilet. Oh god I'm sorry."

"Booth, it's hurting."

"I know, I wish I could take the pain away." Brennan sat on the toilet, holding onto Booth she cried in pain.

What felt like hours later Brennan spoke, her throat was hurting and her eyes felt puffy from crying. "I...I think it's all gone m...maybe we should go to the hospital now."

"Okay but...I need to look at the...I need to check in the toilet to tell the doctor..."

"I can do that Booth, there's no need for us both to see it."

"It's okay just let me do this for you, please, Temperance your going through enough." He looked into her swollen eyes and saw something he had never seen there before, they were dull with sadness and the usual sparkle of the brilliant blue was gone.

Brennan changed into clean clothes while Booth cleaned the spots of blood from the floor and flushed the toilet then left for the hospital.  
All through the drive he kept seeing all the blood and matter, he had to stop himself from being sick by opening the window to let fresh air in. The woman he loved more than anything was in pain , not just physical, despite remaining firm for all those years about not wanting children she had evolved into this woman that had embraced love and what it was like to want to be a parent. That dream felt a million miles away now.

Once they arrived at the hospital they were taken into and examination room, Brennan although refusing at first accepted something for the pain then was given a scan which confirmed that the matter had all gone. Her tears had all been shed and all she could do was get dressed and hold onto her husband as though her life depended on him, maybe it did.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Four months later_

"Booth you can come in now." Brennan sat on the hamper with the test stick in her hand, this was it this time she could feel it.

"Do you want to look at it this time?" Booth sat next to her watching the minutes tick by on his watch.

"Yes, I think I will." When the moment finally came and she turned the stick over in her hands "We did it, were having a baby."

Booth hugged her tightly. "Yeah we did it, I know we were scared about trying again but I really think everything is going to go okay this time. I love you so much and I want you to take it easy."

"I will, I told Cam that I wouldn't be staying as late if I were to get pregnant again." Brennan turned the stick over in her hands "It's funny how this little thing can change your life."

"So I suppose we should make an appointment at the doctors." Booth stood up and pulled Brennan with him. "I think you should tell Angela this time, make it an early wedding present for her or something."

"I think she would like that, although she will probably start treating me like some sort of invalid who can't do anything for myself."

"Maybe you should let her." Booth smiled and led her from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"I'll think about it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_1 Month later_

"Bones! Where are you?"

"I'm in my office." Brennan sat in her office doing some paper work.

"Hey you got anything else from the Bones yet?" He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"No nothing else yet, Cam is waiting for the tox screen to come back and Hodgins is still working on the soil sample."

Booths phone rang. "Booth." The caller relayed the information. "Okay I'm on my way." Turning to Brennan he knew this wasn't going to be easy "They found another body."

"Okay let me get my kit." Standing she gathered the paperwork from the table to put on her desk.

"Bones wait." He stood next to her and put his arms on her shoulders to turn her to face him. "I don't want you going on this one."

"What! Why? I am still capable of doing my job Booth." Her hands were on her hips and her brow furrowed, she meant business.

"The terrain is rough and there's some climbing involved, you know the doctor said not to over stretch yourself and to cut back on the more physically demanding aspects of your job. Please Bones don't be mad at me I just don't want you or our baby getting hurt." Moving his hand to her stomach he gently rubbed little circles as though to remind her of that which was so precious to them both.

Sighing she realised that he was right, she wasn't going to start doing stupid things and risk anything happening to the baby no matter how much she wanted to go to the crime scene. "Okay, I will stay here and work on the first victim."

"Okay, let me know if you get anything. I'm gonna have to go now, you know how the FBI compromises the evidence if we don't get there quick enough." He laughed and watched as a small smile crept its way onto her face.

Brennan sat back down to finish the paperwork although she knew where she would rather be right now.  
Half an hour later she had done all she could for now and headed back out to the lab to see if any progress had been made.

"Hodgins, have you got anything from the soil samples yet?"

"I'm still working on it although I did find something interesting with the..." Hodgins stopped mid sentence as he watched Brennan double over in pain. "Dr Brennan are you okay?"

Gritting her teeth she tried to stand up straight again but the pain came harder this time. "I think it's happening again..." Tears were starting to sting her eyes.

"ANGELA!" Hodgins shouted in the direction of the artist's office as he rushed over to help Brennan.

"Dr Brennan I'm going to call Booth okay."

She could only nod, the pain was coming in waves and made it so she couldn't think straight or breathe properly, Angela was sat by her side now holding her hand.

"It can't be happening again, it just can't." In her head she was screaming this over and over again but in reality it came out as a whisper.

Hodgins was on the phone to Booth when he told him to put it on speaker phone, he didn't care if the whole lab heard him acting hysterically. "Temperance, I'm on my way to the hospital now. I want you to go with Hodgins and I will meet you there okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

She managed to stand with the help of Angela and Hodgins and they slowly got into the car and drove to the hospital.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	4. It's Going to Happen

**PLEASE NOTE: **This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature (god I sound like that guy who does those warning things before a programme starts LOL) and distress. Not sure if I should change the rating to M but will leave it as T for now. Please advise if I should change it, Thanks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As promised Booth had been there when she arrived, he had already told the nurse that his wife was coming in and Dr. Willows had been paged and given her medical file. Brennan had been taken into the examination room and the doctor had examined her.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm very sorry to tell you this but you are having another miscarriage."

Booth stood beside his wife holding her hand. This couldn't be happening again he must be having a nightmare, he was going to wake up any minute now and she would be asleep by his side.

"Dr. Brennan I would like to admit you to a ward where I can administer some pain relief and keep an eye on things."

"Okay." That was all Booth could muster at the moment, he wanted to comfort his wife in private.

"I will leave you for a few minutes and send a nurse in to take you up to the ward."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan had been given a bed and some pain relief and the doctor had told her to try to rest.

"Temperance, look at me please."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes and saw sadness and pain, not the usual sparkle or reassurance. "Booth, I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong."

"None of this was your fault. We did what the doctor said we should do, you cut back on your hours and stopped working difficult crime scenes. This wasn't your fault please believe me when I say that."

"You're not a doctor Booth, you don't know that." Sighing she closed her eyes trying to think of anything that may have caused her body to do this.

Booth sat on the edge of her bed. "Angela and Hodgins will probably still be in the waiting room, do you want me to tell them."

Brennan tried to blink away the tears but it wasn't working. "Yes, tell them." She was angry with herself, angry with _Booth_ for making her realise that she wanted to carry his child and give him a family, he had made that her dream now too. "I don't think I can do it again."

"It's ok, you don't have to go through telling them again." He rubbed her hand reassuringly and kissed her cheek.

"No, I mean I don't think I can go through any of this again...being pregnant." The tears were falling steadily now, she wanted so badly to have a child with Booth but her body had other ideas.

Booth, although hurt, knew that her mind was probably made up even though it was in the heat of the moment, he couldn't be angry with her though, it was hard on her loosing two of their children like this. Yes he wanted to father another child but if God was putting him through this to tell him that it wasn't meant to be then he would respect both his wife's and Gods wishes. "Okay Temperance, whatever you decide to do I will support you."

"Thank you Booth, I know we both wanted this to turn out differently but..." She was cut off by Booth pressing a finger lightly against her lips.

"You should try and rest a little, let's not talk about this now. I will go and see Angela and Hodgins." Looking at his wife he wished he could take the pain away, make things better, that's what he was supposed to do. He promised Max that he would take care of his daughter and he was failing.

He saw them sat in those horribly uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room she was holding Hodgins' hand and crying. Booth was a little surprised to see Max sitting beside her nursing a cup of coffee, Angela must have called him.  
She was the first to see him and jumping up she hugged him, she knew from the moment she saw his face that it was bad news.

"I'm so sorry Booth; I can't believe it happened again."

Booth held her tightly only now allowing himself to cry, he realised that he had been holding it all back trying to be strong for Brennan.

Max stood up and put his hand on Booths shoulder. "I'm sorry son, how is she?"

Releasing Angela he stood in front of the man he made the promise to. "She's trying to rest, they gave her something for the pain but we have to wait for it..." he couldn't finish the sentence, it was too much. He wanted to run from the building screaming at God, what had they done to deserve this?"

Max pulled him into a hug and spoke quietly into his ear. "You haven't let anyone down, don't blame yourself for this." They had a mutual respect for each other and Max knew that Booth regarded this as him failing, he didn't think of Booth as a failure, anything but actually. If it wasn't for this man he would have never had his daughter back in his life.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_Four months later..._

"Congratulations guys!" Angela hugged her best friends. "So what happens now?"

Booth poured Angela, Hodgins and Max a glass of Champaign. "Well now the Adoption Agency has finally approved us we wait for someone to select us to be their baby's parents." She smiled at Booth.

They all took seats at the dining room table where Brennan had served a beautiful meal. She lifted her glass to make a toast. "First of all I would like to thank my dad and my best friends for being here to share this very special day with my husband and I. As you know not only did we get the approval today but this is also our first wedding anniversary and I hope to celebrate many more years of marriage, so, to approvals and anniversary's."  
They all raised their glasses and clinked them together repeating the last few words.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later that night after everyone had gone home Brennan and Booth had finally gotten around to giving each other their anniversary presents.

"So I would like to give you your gift first." Booth said pulling her down onto his lap.

"Okay then."

"I know you don't like to do things traditionally so I got you two gifts, the first one is a paper gift for the first anniversary of our marriage." Booth handed his wife an envelope, inside it contained a certificate, he had named a star after her, one that could be found near the Delphinus constellation.

"Oh Booth, I love it." She kissed him passionately. "No one has ever given me anything like this before."

"Now, your second gift." He pulled out a small bag from under the cushion, inside was a box. Handing it to her and motioned for her to open it.

"It's beautiful will you put it on for me?" Brennan touched the silver dolphin pendant as Booth fastened it for her.

"It looks beautiful on you. I knew it would."

"I will be right back with your gift." Slipping into the bedroom she went to the back of the closet and found the bag that she had hidden.

A few minutes later she called Booth to come into the bedroom. There she lay in a silk bra and French knickers with candles lit all around the room.

"I know we haven't had much time for each other lately and with everything that's happened this last year sex has been the last thing on our minds at times but I want to make love to my husband, I want things to go back to normal for us and I want to enjoy our marriage."

Booth walked over to his side of the bed smiling, he undressed and lay next to her. Kissing her deeply he tried to convey all the emotions he felt. "I love you so much, never forget that."

He kissed her body from head to toe and soon she was relaxed. He played with her nipple as the other hand gently brushed over her clit, drawing soft moans of pleasure from her mouth.  
She was guiding his head to her wet centre knowing he could make her forget everything bad that had happened for these few hours.  
He lapped at her wetness, she had never tasted so good. Soon she was coming hard, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good but then again Booth had the ability to take her to a different place and forget everything when he made love to her.

He slid upwards to lay by her side and stroked her arm, watching as she felt the aftershocks of the orgasm slowly fade away. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at him. "That felt incredible."

Booth opened the drawer at his bedside and took a condom out of the box. Rolling it over his erection he positioned himself at her entrance and as he entered her he looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you." They made slow and passionate love twice that night and as they were falling asleep cuddled up Brennan knew they were going to move on with their life and the pain of this last year would fade.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_One month later..._

Brennan paced in front of the door waiting for Booth to come home from work. As the sound of keys jangling came towards the door she yanked it open and pulled him inside.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Booth I don't know how this happened but I'm just going to come out and say it....I'm pregnant."


	5. Morning Sickness & Cooties

"What?" Booth looked shocked.

"I said I'm pregnant. How did this even happen, I use the contraceptive pill and we used condoms when I was on that course of antibiotics for my ear infection."

The colour had drained from Booth's face and he didn't know what to say. They had agreed to stop trying to have children for fear of her having another miscarriage. The doctor hadn't said they couldn't try again but the pain of miscarrying twice had put their relationship under some pressure. They didn't blame each other of course, there was nothing they could have done to prevent it but there was some underlying anger there that Sweets had picked up on and he tried his best to get them to talk about it.

Noticing the vacant look on his face she stepped closer to him. "Booth, are you okay? You look a little sick."

"What! Err no, I'm just...shocked." Taking a beer from the refrigerator and offering Brennan a bottle of water, he sat down at the breakfast bar. "The condom must have broken or something."

"We've been so careful not to get pregnant." Brennan took a sip of water.

"Maybe this is a sign from God." Booth waited for the speech on God, it never came so he decided to carry on "Maybe we weren't supposed to 'try' maybe it was supposed to just...happen."

"Maybe." She sat next to him. "What are we going to do?"

This woman never failed to shock him. She actually let him voice his belief in God and didn't follow it up with one of her scientific speeches. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we already registered with the Adoption Agency and they approved us for a child. Now I'm pregnant, what if...you know...it happens again? Or what if they call us tomorrow and tell us that they have a baby waiting for us? What are we supposed to do, I don't know how to look after two babies and when Parker comes to stay that would make three, _three _children."

Booth kissed her, not only did he think that was the best way to make her quiet but he realised he hadn't even expressed how happy he was. Well he was as happy as he could be, they had been here twice before and it felt premature to celebrate. He knew that with two previous miscarriages Brennan would worry about the third pregnancy ending the same way.  
They broke apart from the kiss. "I want you to just think about what I'm going to say, okay?"

"Okay." Taking another sip of water she waited for him to continue.

"What if we called the Adoption Agency and asked them to put our application on hold for a while. We can concentrate on us and the baby and then if we want to call them and tell them we're looking to adopt again, we can."

Brennan did as he asked and thought about it. She had to admit that they were adopting because they had failed to have a child of their own. "Okay, let's put our application on hold for now." Pulling Booth into a hug she let out a sigh. "I think I should stop working until the end of the first trimester."

Booth froze, he wasn't quite sure he had heard that right, in fact he must have dreamt it because Temperance Brennan didn't just _not_ go to work.

"I know I love my work and I have never taken any time away from it so this will be difficult but this is our baby." Taking his hands in hers she looked into his warm, loving eyes. "I will do anything I can to have this baby."

"If you think that staying home from work would help then of course I will do anything you need." He smiled at her warmly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The weeks passed slowly for Brennan but she never once complained about being bored or having morning sickness, she had seen the doctor and been for a scan to check that the pregnancy was progressing properly and they had all told her that they were doing great. Although she felt a little sad informing the Adoption Agency that they would like to be taken off the adoption list until further notice she couldn't help but smile when she thought of holding her own baby.

The eleventh week was at its end and Brennan was looking forward to having another scan tomorrow where they would be hearing the heartbeat. Watching him dress for church she snuggled further under the covers smiling.

"So, I thought when Parker and I got back from church we could all go out for dinner, maybe tell him about the baby." He put on his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you think we should wait for the scan to confirm it properly that we have made it to the second trimester?"

"I really think everything is okay this time, Dr. Willows was happy with everything and you said yourself that it feels different this time."

Brennan sat up and kissed him. "Okay, we can tell him. What if he gets upset though, he won't be an only child anymore."

"Bones, he will be fine besides he already asked me when he's getting a new brother or sister."

Parker came running into their room and jumped onto the bed. "Morning Dr. Bones."

"Good morning Parker." Pulling him into a hug and ruffling his blonde hair she smiled.

"Me and daddy are going to church, why don't you come with us when we go?" Parker sat at the side of her frowning with confusion.

"Well Parker I don't believe in..."

"Bones! What she meant is that she...err she..." Booth frantically tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't cause any other questions.

"I'm going to watch Spongebob before we go dad?" He hopped off the bed and left the room.

Brennan looked confused. "You didn't even answer his question and what's Spongebob?"

"Well kids kinda do a million things at once they don't always wait to stick around for an answer to a question, Spongebob is a cartoon sponge."

"Oh. You do know it's physically impossible to do a million things at once."

Booth kissed her quickly. "I know Bones, it's just an expression. I have to go now but I will see you in a few hours."

"Okay tell Parker I said bye."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones, I'm back." He shut the door and put his keys in the dish. "Go and change your clothes bud."

"Okay daddy then can we go to the diner?"

"Yeah sure, maybe we could get some ice cream too before I take you back to your moms."

"Yeah ice cream." Parker ran towards his room which used to be Brennans study.

"Bones! Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Booth opened the door to find Brennan finishing her hair. "I looked over my manuscript while you were gone and sent the final draft to my agent. It's amazing how much I got done while being home from work."

"Yeah and I liked not having to drag you away from the lab every night too." Booth hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, slipping his hand under her blouse he gently rubbed her nipple through the material of her bra while the other hand rested on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Booth, we don't have time for that I imagine there's a very hungry little boy in his bedroom who will come bursting in here at any moment if we don't get moving." Turning in his arms Brennan leaned in for a kiss."

"Yeah your right, I'll let you make it up to me later then." Booth went to their room to get changed and 10 minutes later they headed out the door for the diner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They ordered their food and made small talk, Booth could tell Brennan was nervous about telling Parker about the baby. Holding her hand across the table he started the conversation and hoped that Brennan would be able to relax. "So Parker, do you remember when you asked me about having a brother or sister to play with like your friends at school."

"Yeah, Kyle has three brothers." Parker smiled and carried on colouring.

"Well Bones has something that she wants to tell you." Booth looked at her and smiled, she looked cute when she was nervous like this. Parker looked at Bones and waited.

"Parker, your father and I are going to have a baby together." The colour had drained from her face and she looked from Booth to Parker trying to gage the reaction. When he didn't say anything Brennan let out a sigh, this was not going well.

"Bones, do you think you could make it a brother for me, girls have cooties."

Booth burst out laughing and Brennan crinkled her brow in confusion. "Parker what are cooties?"

"They're the germs that girls have and you get um when you touch or kiss them." He carried on colouring ignoring Booths laughing from the side of him.

"But your dad touches and kisses me, does that mean I gave him these...cuteys?"

Booth laughed again "Cooties not cuteys Bones."

"Parker there is no such thing as Cooties you know, I am a scientist and I can assure you that." Brennan smiled "So you're okay with the baby then?"

"Yeah I can't wait for him to come."

"Or her, we don't know what sex the baby is yet." Brennan smiled. "I'm glad you're ok with this Parker. You know we're going to need a bigger place to live now that the baby's coming, maybe you would like to help your dad decorate your new room."

Parker sat up straight. "Can I have Dinosaurs?"

"You can have whatever you like Parker."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dr. Willows stepped into the examination room. Good Morning Dr. Brennan, Mr Booth and how are we today?"

Brennan held Booths hand "I'm fine the morning sickness has gone and I have more energy now."

"That's good." Dr. Willows sat down on the stool and put the gel onto her abdomen. "Okay, let's have a look." Moving the wand a little he found the baby and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room.

Brennan smiled at Booth with tears in her eyes. "Booth, that's our baby."

Booth was speechless, he couldn't take his eyes away from the screen.

They left the hospital with lots of pictures one of which Booth had put in his wallet. They were all smiles for the rest of the day, Angela had called and they had promised to talk more when she went back to work tomorrow.

"Okay, next stop the realtor." Booth reminded her as they got into the SUV.


	6. Cravings and Indigestion

They spent hours looking for the perfect house and the last one they had viewed they had both loved, it was a short drive from work, the neighbourhood was desirable and although they thought it was a little pricey at a first glance it had everything they needed and more. Booth thought it was more than perfect when he found out that it had a hidden panic room, apparently this house had belonged to a Senators daughter and her family and they had it installed for safety.  
They told the realtor that they would think about it and get back to her but on the way home they talked about nothing else.

"Did you see the pool and that barbeque! I can just see myself cooking a nice juicy steak on that." Booth grinned at Brennan.

"I thought the master bedroom was very spacious and the balcony overlooking the yard was beautiful. What about the second house we looked at though, that was nice and it had just as many rooms and a small barbeque area too." Brennan looked through the pictures of the houses again and although she had said the other house was just as nice she couldn't take her eyes of the last one.

"I think we should talk to Parker tomorrow about it and see which he likes best from the pictures. We're all going to live there so I want us to be happy." He held her hand while they waited at the traffic lights and kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too. Do you think we could stop and get something to eat I'm hungry."

"Sure, what about the Diner?" He stroked her hand

"Sounds good!"

BBBBBBBBBB

At the diner they ordered their usual, salad for Brennan and Burger and fries for Booth.

"So, do you think Parker will like the house?" Brennan sipped her milkshake.

"Yeah he's going to love it, he told me he wanted one with a pool."

"Well that rules out the other house then doesn't it because it doesn't have a pool." Smiling she slipped her hand into his. "I think we should make them an offer, we don't want someone else to buy it do we?"

"No, I'd hate to lose it now we've found the perfect one. I'm going to give her a call now and offer her the asking price." Taking out his cell phone and stepping outside where it was quieter he dialled the number on the business card from his wallet.

Their food arrived and Brennan watched as Booth waited for the realtor to answer the phone, motioning for her to start eating without him she picked up her fork and dug into the salad. For some reason it wasn't as appetising as usual and she found herself looking over at Booth's burger.

"Maybe I could just have one bite." She said quietly to herself, reaching over she picked it up and raised it slowly to her mouth, this was going against everything she believed in being a vegetarian but it smelled so good. Taking a bite she moaned, it was so good and now her salad just could not compare to the taste she was experiencing.  
"Maybe I could have just one more bite." Again she said this quietly to herself.

Booth came back in to the diner grinning from ear to ear. "She said she would inform them of the offer but it's very likely that they will accept as they want a quick sale." He took a fry from his plate and noticed that there was only half a burger left. "What the hell happened to my burger?"

"I'm sorry, it must be pregnancy cravings or something but it just looked so delicious and I was only going to have one small bite but it tasted so good and I couldn't stop eating it."

Brennan looked so cute worrying about eating his burger but Booth just laughed. "It's okay I'm not mad, I just have to watch you eat my burger _and _steal my fries now." He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Mmmm, you taste like burger." He laughed again causing Brennan to laugh too.

BBBBBBBBBB

Brennan had been back at work for three weeks and her pregnancy was going very well, she watched what she ate and didn't strain herself with work even leaving the lab at 6:30 every night.  
She was anxious tonight as they were supposed to be hearing back from the realtor to confirm that their offer had been accepted and no matter what she did she couldn't distract herself.  
She had her lunch in her office today with Angela as Booth had been busy with paperwork that needed to go to Cullen before the end of the week and she wouldn't see him until later on that evening.

Her phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts. "Brennan."

"Hi it's me, I was just wondering if you would like to go for a meal tonight in a fancy restaurant?"

"Only if we can go somewhere that serves a nice juicy steak." Brennan sighed, this pregnancy was making her crave so many things she wouldn't normally eat, she had eaten a pastrami laden baguette for lunch and three chocolate bars. She was going to be as big as a house if she carried on eating like that but Angela had assured her that what the baby wants the baby should get.

"Okay, I know the perfect place. See you later."

BBBBBBBBBB

They drove to the restaurant chatting about work and the house, Brennan was disappointed that they didn't know if the offer had been accepted and Booth was trying to cheer her up by taking her out for a meal.

"So, I hear they do an excellent steak here."

Brennan immediately sat up straight and very alert at the mention of meat.

"Or maybe you could get the rack of Lamb, I hear that's delicious too."

"Booth can you please stop talking about food, I'm salivating and it's not pleasant to see a woman drooling all over her dress." She looked out of the window. "Are we even close to getting there yet, maybe we should have called ahead and ordered our food."

Booth chuckled to himself "No long now Bones then I promise you can order every meat item on the menu."

"Okay but Booth!"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we could skip the first course and move straight onto the main?"

"Whatever you want Bones."

After their meal Booth took Brennan for a drive. "So, how was the rack of Lamb? It looked good." Booth asked her smirking.

"Oh it was and that steak with peppercorn sauce was delicious too, I think we should go back there with Parker next weekend."

"Yeah, he would like that. You know Bones, he really loves staying with us and now the baby is coming he's going to want to stay over more."

"You know he can stay over whenever he likes Booth."

Booth looked awkward for a few moments before speaking again. "Rebecca told me that he asked why he couldn't live with us."

"Oh, what did Rebecca tell him?"

"She said that he has always lived with her because she has more time whereas I work un-regular hours and have a dangerous job."

"Things are changing now, we don't work as many hours as we used to and when the baby comes I expect we will work even less. Can't you just ask her to re-think things now, Parker loves you and I'm sure he would enjoy spending more time with us."

"I guess I could talk to her, I don't want Parker to think I love our baby more than I love him."

"I'm sure he won't think like that Booth. Just talk to Rebecca, it can't hurt."

They drove in silence for a few more minutes when Booth suddenly pulled up on the side of the road. "You know what, to cheer you up about not hearing about the house I'm going to let you drive home."

Brennan practically ran around to the other side of the SUV and jumped in. "Thank you Booth, this really has cheered me up." Starting the engine she turned the truck around and started back the way they came. "Which way do I go Booth, I've never been this way before."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure, you drove us here."

"I know but I can't remember which route I took, just use the sat nav." He took it out of the glove box and attached it to the windscreen, just press the home button and it will do the rest."

"I know how satellite navigation works Booth."

Booth held his hands up in the air "Okay okay I was just helping."

The drive back to DC was spent listening to the radio and Brennan complaining of indigestion and heartburn and Booth was getting agitated in his seat.

"What's wrong with you Booth, you can hardly keep still do you need to urinate or something?"

"No I don't need to pee I'm fine."

"Booth I think something is wrong with the sat nav, it's telling me to turn off at the next junction."

"Well then I guess you should do as it says then."

"But that's not the..."

"Bones sometimes it diverts because of traffic."

"But there is no traffic ahead."

"Bones just do what it says."

Letting out a big sigh Brennan made the turn at the next junction and followed the directions until they pulled up outside a house. Confused, Brennan turned the engine off and looked at the house then back to Booth. "I don't understand, why did the sat nav bring us here?"

"Bones, you know for a genius you can be really stupid sometimes. We got the house, this is our new home."

"Oh my god Booth, why didn't you tell me?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I wanted it to be a..." the next words were muffled because she threw herself across to the passenger seat and hugged him.

"Can we go inside?"

Booth pulled the keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of her.


	7. Congratulations, it's a

_Three Months Later..._

"Hi Dr. Bones."

"Hi Parker, are you ready to go to the park?" Brennan finished putting the food into the picnic basket.

"Yeah, daddy says I can bring a football too."

"That's a good idea I'm sure Hodgins would love to play too." She closed the basket and hooked her arm underneath the handle.

"Whoa! Bones let me get that you know you're not supposed to lift heavy things." Booth took the basket from his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Booth I was fine, it's really not that heavy." She put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "I'm six months pregnant but that doesn't mean that I need to rely on you for everything."

"I don't want you to get hurt that's all. I know your emotions are running high at the moment but please don't be mad at me for wanting to help my beautiful wife." He tried to calm her with a smile.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry it's these damn hormones."

"It's ok" He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's get going I said we would meet Angela and Cam at 12:30 and it's almost that now."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Hey guys, we thought you had changed your mind." Angela hugged Brennan. "How's my Godchild doing today?"

"The baby has really started to kick now, more so when Booth talks." She put her hand to rest naturally on her protruding bump.

"He loves his daddy." Booth smiled.

"Booth, we don't know it's a boy so don't say he."

"I don't like calling the baby 'it'." He squatted in front of Brennan and put his hands on her stomach. "I think you're going to be a boy anyway." The baby kicked hard. "See, he's letting me know I'm right."

"Booth, you know Parker wants a brother, don't get him excited, if it's a girl he will be upset."

"Can I feel, I love it when he kicks." Angela put her hands where Booths were.

"Ange, don't you start calling the baby he too!"

"I'm sorry but Booth is right, calling the baby 'it' just seems wrong. Oh it kicked me again."

This time Angela sat in front of Brennan. "Hey little...."

"Ange! Don't say little guy or boy or anything else that would imply you know the sex."

Angela smiled up at her best friend. "Hey little baby, I'm your Aunt Angela and over there is Uncle Jack, we can't wait to meet you although we do need you to stay in there for as long as possible."

"Hey Angela, Dr. Brennan." Cam came over to where the two women were talking and smiled.

"Hey Cam, where's Peter?" Angela scanned the park for Cam's boyfriend.

"Oh he forgot the wine so he went to the store; he should be back any minute now."

"Cam you should call me Bren or Brennan, Dr. Brennan is so formal."

"I know I'm sorry." She smiled at Brennan. "How is the little guy?"

Angela's eyes went wide, taking a step back behind Brennan she shook her hands violently while mouthing 'call it baby not boy'.

Cam looked at Angela with her brow furrowed; she couldn't understand a word that she was mouthing.

Suddenly Brennan spoke up. "The baby is doing fine thank you for asking."

Angela stopped waving her arms and looked at Brennan, those hormones really do make her moods go up and down.

"Oh look, there's Peter now." Brennan waved him over.

Booth, Hodgins and Parker came running over with him and sat down on one of the picnic blankets Angela had spread out on the grass. Peter kissed Cam on the cheek and handed her the bottle of red wine.

"I'm hungry Dr. Bones can we eat some of the food now?" Parker peered into the basket of food licking his lips.

"Sure Parker let me just get everything out of the basket and then we can eat."

Once the food had been eaten they all sat talking about places they would like to go on holiday when they got a break from solving murders. Booth was leaning against a tree with Brennan sat in between his legs, he was giving her neck a massage, Parker was asleep with his head on Brennans lap and the rest of the guys were laying on the blankets drinking the rest of the juice and wine.  
Angela sat up and cleared her throat signalling for everyone's attention.

"I would just like a minute of everyone's time, Jack and I have something we would like to tell you all." Looking at Hodgins she nodded.

He could hardly keep still from the excitement "Angela is three months pregnant."

Everyone congratulated them, the men celebrating with a game of football and Cam and Angela came to sit with Brennan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok and you had just celebrated getting the first trimester."

"Ange, its ok I understand I'm so happy for you both." She felt the baby kicking again. "It feels like the baby is happy too!"

_Two and a half months later..._

Booth turned over in his sleep and reached out for his very pregnant wife only to find a cold empty space where she should have been sleeping. Getting up he made his way through the house checking the nursery, Parkers bedroom where he was sleeping soundly, the bathroom even her office but she wasn't in there either. Suddenly hearing a noise in the kitchen he knew where she had gone.

"Bones, what are you doing up at this time?"

Brennan jumped a little at the sound of his voice "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get some more cleaning done before the baby comes."

"I told you yesterday the house is clean, you don't need to do anything apart from relax." He pulled his wife closer for a hug.

"I know Booth but Anthropologically I'm nesting, it's common for women to want to make the environment safe and clean for the arrival of the baby."

"Come back to bed."

"I just need to clean the coffee machine."

"Come back to bed."

"It won't take long then I promise I will go back to bed."

"Temperance, come back to bed, please."

The use of her name made her take a look around the kitchen and realise that he was right, it was clean and she should just go back to bed. "Okay let's go." She almost got to the top of the stairs when a sharp pain made her double over.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"That one was stronger than the others."

Booths voice was suddenly high pitched "Others, what others?"

"I didn't want to worry you but I couldn't sleep because I kept getting pains." Her waters choose that moment to break and Booth couldn't help but worry.

"Oh god you're in labour" Booth helped Brennan back down the stairs and sat her in the living room. "Stay here I will go and get Parker and the baby bag." He practically ran back up the stairs, threw on some clothes and got the bag from their bedroom then picked Parker up from his bed and carried him downstairs before strapping him in his car seat and coming back for Brennan.

"Booth, slow down I'm fine. "

"You're not fine you're in labour."

_3 hours later..._

"Bren how are you?" Angela burst into the room with Jack slowly making his way in behind her.

"Ange, you didn't have to come I'm fine."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, where's Booth?"

"He's getting me some ice chips."

Hodgins smiled "I thought you were going to tell me he had fainted and was in the next room."

Booth came back with the ice chips and greeted Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey I heard that, I'm not going to faint."

Hodgins smiled at Booth and clapped him on the back. "I can't wait till our baby girl gets here, she's going look so much like you Ange I just know it."

Booth smiled at Angela "She? So you know what sex the baby is?"

"Yeah, we were going to wait till the birth but Hodgins..."

Hodgins cut in "Angela wanted to know." They both said the others name at the same time. "Hey, you were the one who couldn't wait you said you wanted to know so you could paint the nursery."

"And you said you wanted to know so you could either buy trucks or dolls."

"Hodgins, you do know that girls can play with trucks too, I played with Russ' toys all the time when I was little."

"See Jack I told you Bren would tell you that."

Booth watched Angela and Hodgins argue over what boys and girls should and shouldn't play with when he felt Brennan squeeze his hand as a contraction started. The contraction stopped and Booth took the chance to leave the room again.

"I just need to go outside and call Rebecca to pick up Parker and then I promise I'm not going to leave your side again."

"We could take care of Parker you know, it's no trouble and I'm sure when he wakes up he would want to be here for when his brother or sister arrives."

Booth looked at Brennan "I think she's right Booth, and I want Parker here he's part of our family too."

"Okay but are you sure you don't mind looking after him." Booth looked over at Parker who slept on a hospital chair through the whole thing.

Brennan took a few deep breaths of the gas and air as another contraction started. Booth held her hand as she squeezed it and held a cold cloth to her forehead. "Where the hell is Dr. Willows anyway?"

"He came by while you were getting the ice." Brennan said between breaths, the contraction was starting to fade now and she sat back in the bed. "I've got a way to go yet Booth so relax; I'm only dilated 5 centimetres."

_Eight hours later..._

"That one felt a lot stronger than the others and there about two minutes apart now." Brennan looked at Dr. Willows hoping he would tell her it was time to push, she was tired and it hurt but she was determined not to have any pain relief aside from the gas and air.

"Temperance in a moment I'm going to need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to okay?"

Brennan nodded and took Booths hand again.

"Okay Temperance, push."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Congratulations it's a boy."


End file.
